Jace Ventures to Hogwarts
by Ollie912
Summary: James Warren has been having strange dreams since he was 3 yrs. old right around the time he was adopted. Strangely enough these dreams seem to come true more often than not and when an old wizard comes by to take him to Hogwarts James is a little freaked
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

Chapter 1-Prologue

Its late at night, a plain bedroom in sight, nothing fancy. Nothing appears to be abnormal about this room, it has white walls, and beige floor boards. The room is neat compared to most teenagers rooms. There is a beige desk with the newest style computer resting on it. The desk is placed perfectly in this teen's bedroom, as is everything else. In the corner of the room, a bureau is placed to match the neatness of the room. And not far from the bureau lies a full size bed, which at the moment a fourteen year old boy resides in. And above the boys head resides a portrait, which if you were to remove would reveal a window, or a perfect escape hatch. Yet nothing seems to be out of the ordinary.

" _A teenager around thirteen or fourteen in formal attire, blue jeans and a tee shirt is standing in a forest standing by a lake. It is pitch black with no moon in sight, but fortunately for him he seems to be able to see clearly as if it were a bright sunny day, with no clouds in sight. Smoke streams out of the lake and forms a person, who turns to the teenager and starts to talk with him. The teenager doesn't seem surprised, his eyes flash with recognition as if they knew the smokey figure would appear."_

Across the world another teenage boy is having the exact same dream.

" _A teenage boy around thirteen or fourteen with golden locks and deep blue eyes,wearing muggle clothing is standing in a pitch black forest by a lake when a smokey figure steps out and the two start to have a conversation. The both of them are talking as though they are in a hurry yet no sound comes out of their mouths. A dark shadow steps out of the lake but they do not see it. The dark shadow gets closer until it is only a few steps away from them. The teenager opens its mouth in shock."_

"_A green light descends upon them, and then there is darkness."_

The boy's eyes open up in shock. There is nothing out of place, his room is as neat as ever. He peels back his covers, and slips out of bed. Dressed in his silk pajama bottoms he pads over to the dresser and checks to see if anything is out of place. Nothing seems to be missing. He opens up a secret drawer hidden in the bureau and slips out a plain envelope. He slipped out what appeared to be a plain sheet of paper. "Appareo" The boy whispered. Writing appeared on the pages. The paper gripped in his hands he walked over to his bed and sat down. He smiled while reading the letter, he had obviously read this letter before. Once he had finished reading the letter he waved his hand and the writing disappeared from the pages. He slipped the letter back into the envelop which he then closed in the secret drawer. "Obfirmo." He tried to open the drawer but it was locked. With a smile of triumph he closed the bureau. He walked back over to his bed and made it. After he thought his room was presentable he stepped out and slipped in to the bathroom.

He welcomed the warm spray of the shower as it relaxed him. The continuous warm spray turned cold as ice and jogged his memory from a few months ago.

" _It was a hot day in June. Not one anyone in their right minds would want to be in school on a day like this. At Apollo Academy, the most prestigious school in New York, I might add. The hottest day of the summer and here at Apollo Academy, the private school for the rich every student was working to beat the bell. That is except for James Warren. He had his work done hours ago, and now here he was leaning back in his chair and slacking off, while drinking a soda. Now mind you slacking off will get you a detention and drinking a soda in a classroom is prohibited but when it came to James Warren he made his own set of rules. As long as he did his work he was left alone. Anyways, I'm getting off track. The bell rang. While everyone else was trying to get their things together, James slung his bag over his shoulder grabbed his soda and slipped out of the classroom. The halls were empty so James slipped out the backdoor walked down the steps in to a long black sleek limo. "Good afternoon, Master Warren." James tilted his head. "Good afternoon." The limo sped off. The limo went through a series of dark streets where it was raining heavily. The limo stopped in front a couple shady looking stores. "Thanks Alfred, I shouldn't be long." James stepped out of the limo, being soaked to the core by the rain, walked over to the middle store and knocked three times. A slot was pulled back revealing an eye. "Who's there ? " James rolled his eyes before replying. "Jace." The door opened revealing a burly young man. "Get in here already will ya, you soaked to the bone do ya really think I want that to be me." Jace rolled his eyes and stepped inside the door. Jace started to walk with the burly young man as he started talking. "Glad you came by here Jace, your order came in and I couldn't call ya cause of yer folks." Jace smirked. "There's also the problem where you don't have my number." He glared at Jace. "Do you have any idea how many Warren's there are in New York City." Jace smirked. "Let me guess, a __lot. He frowned. "A lot doesn't even begin to cover it." Jace raised an eyebrow. The man reached behind a counter and passed a bag to Jace. "Here you go, everything should be there." Jace frowned. "They better be, those ingredients are expensive." The man snorted. "Tell me about it." Jace smiled, reached behind himself and pulled an amulet off a table. "I'll also take this." The man nodded. "That will be an extra..." Jace nodded. "Yeah, I know." Jace handed him a wad of 100 dollar bills. "I'll see you later Luke." Sensing something Jace walked to the back of the shop to see an old man with a long white beard in blue robes. "Now Gandalf what would you be doing in a little store like this." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled with mirth. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Warren." Jace raised an eyebrow. "I don't know if I can say the same thing about you." Dumbledore handed Jace a letter which he skimmed through. "I've been accepted to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, I don't know about you but I'm pretty sure my parents would be against this." "No comment. Okay besides the fact of magic being totally crazy, how I am supposed to explain to my parents that I want to transfer to a boarding school in England. Dumbledore smiled. "I'm sure you already know what you have to do." Jace nodded his head and exited the store, crawled back in to the limo and went home._

Jace sighed. That was two months ago. Here he was on August fifth with only hours left before Dumbledore came to take him off to Hogwarts. He took in a deep breath and stepped out of the shower. Jace grabbed a towel from the rack and wrapped it around his waist. He padded off to his bedroom.

Jace went over to his bureau, slipped on a gray tee shirt and a pair of basket ball shorts. His eyes drifted to his bed where an empty suitcase lay. Jace sighed and glared at the suitcase. Jace waved his hand and everything in his bureau landed in the suitcase. Jace stepped over to his bureau and over to the secret compartment. "expositus." The compartment opened Jace took the envelope out of the compartment and put it in to a pocket in his suitcase. "evanesco." Jace waved his hand and the envelope disappeared.

Jace did a final look over of his bedroom before he zipped up his suitcase. His parents thought he was heading off to summer camp, they were never ones to ask questions. By the time they figured out he was missing it would be too late. He could never return home. He'd been trying to ignore this part of his life for ever and now here was embracing it. Separating all human ties and losing himself in the magical world. On second thought...

Jace went over to his bureau and slipped out a few notebooks. He'd be needing these. Inside these innocent looking notebooks held notes and memoirs of the life he couldn't escape. Illustrations and notes of strength and weaknesses of every demon he'd encountered. His eyes traveled towards his book shelf. He'd need to add all those books too. There were text books, myths, stories of the magical world, he couldn't have his parents finding that. Jace sighed. He walked back over to his bed and pulled out a drawer underneath. There were hundreds of souvenirs of all his previous demon battles. He put those in his back pack, and smiled to himself as a memory came.

"_Aaaah. Jace ran down the depths of the underworld slipping behind a rock just narrowly missing a very fiery death. Jace peered up from the rock just in time to be blasted through the air by a lightning bolt. Ouch. "Now, that wasn't very nice." A stream of fire started streaming towards him. His eyes widened in fear. He scrambled to his feet. Now it was too close to even react. It's not like I could roll to the side and miss this lovely fire. This was it. Oh great, I'm gonna die. Now what am I supposed to tell mom, gee sorry I never came home I got burned to a crisp. I squeezed my eyes shut waiting for death. I opened up my eyes. Okay what gives ? I took in my surroundings about ten feet in front of me where my good friend the demon should have been standing was a pile of ash, okay weird. And here I was standing alive when I should be dead. With a huge blue bubble surrounding me. Wait a second. A blue bubble surrounding me, wait I've read about these. This isn't a bubble its a force field, and its surrounding me, so when that jack ass sent that stream of fire at me it rebounded off the shield and killed him instead. Awesome. I walked over to the pile of ash and picked up his dagger that had ancient symbols on the side, with a blue jewel on the handle. I slid it in my pocket. With a smile on my face I disappeared in blue and purple sparks."_

Jace grabbed a few more sentimental objects from his room and stuffed them in his bag. Jace slipped a chain out from his shirt, hanging from that chain was a pure gold ring, and on the top of the ring was a blue gem. Jace fingered the ring before stuffing it back inside his shirt.

A loud pop resonated through the room. Jace looked up with his suitcase in hand and his back pack on his shoulder. "Lets get the hell out of here." Dumbledore put his hand on Jace's shoulder and they apparated out of his room.

_If your ever offered the chance to apparate, don't. I didn't get too queasy, even it being my first time. Okay , yeah, I've had some experience with teleportation before neither more comfortable than the last. Going up in sparks may look really cool, but let me tell you it gets you there fast and at the same time it feels like your insides are being torn apart and then sewn back together, not the most comfortable feeling. I'd tell you the other one but then you might want to try that at home, which is strictly forbidden._

Jace and Dumbledore appeared in what looked to be a medium size house that had definitely collected dust over the years and was very dark. Jace tilted his head. "Where are we ? This doesn't look like a school to me." Dumbledore bore a nice fatherly smile. "Your at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place." Jace raised an eyebrow. "It's the Head Quarters for The Order of the Phoenix. A resistance of sorts." Jace nodded. "Now follow me." Dumbledore led Jace down a hallway and up a flight of stairs, stopping at a doorway to the right. "This is your stop. I'll be downstairs with the fellow order members, I'm sure I'll see you soon." Jace scowled. "You still haven't answered my question." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled with earnest. "I'll be seeing you soon, goodbye James." James trudged in to the room with fury. Stupid, manipulative old man. He won't tell me a damn thing. Jace put his things down by a bed and sprawled himself on top of the covers and closed his eyes.

An: Here are my Latin translations. Appareo=Appear. Obfirmo=Lock. expositus=open. evanesco=disappear.


	2. Chapter 2 The Talking Hat

Chapter 2-The Talking Hat

Jace stood beside Dumbledore at the staff table, hidden in the shadows. Jace tuned out all the whispering between the students, he'd mastered that over the years. He stood there watching everyone, but not being seen. He tried to tune out the sorting hat as best he could, who has a hat that talks. Jace rolled his eyes. Gandalf was bloody crazy. Damn, look what he's done to me. But as best he could to ignore the hat, he still heard the last few lines of the song.

"_Oh,know the perils, read the signs,_

_The warning history shows,_

_For our Hogwarts is in danger_

_From external,deadly foes,_

_And we must unite inside her_

_Or we'll crumble from within._

_I have told you, I have warned you..._

_Let the sorting now begin."_

Jace shuddered. "Well, wasn't that pleasant." First day at Hogwarts and a talking hat is sending a bleeding warning. I sure pick em don't I. The hat became motionless. Applause broke out, the idiots are applauding a hat. I shook my head. "What a great first day."

I closed my eyes. Finally the sorting is finally over and done with. It's just a stupid hat, how could someone be worried over some stupid hat. All those emotions. I winced, my head was throbbing like crazy, man I hate being an empath.

My eyebrows furrowed at the end of Umbridge's speech. I put the meaning of her words together and glared at her, not like it did much good when she couldn't even see me. So, the ministry is interfering at Hogwarts. This is just great.

I was staring forward when I heard Dumbledore address the students about an an American student who had transferred to Hogwarts. Then Dumbledore spoke my name. James. I'm sure I looked thoroughly irritated when I revealed myself to the student population. Dressed in a long sleeved black shirt, blue jeans, and blue eyes shining defiantly. I'm sure I gave them a good scare.

Glaring at the student population I walked over to the sorting hat and sat down on the stool, the Professor slipped the hat on my head.

"Well if it isn't a Warren, your family's never came here before." I was confused. "What do you mean my family? Mom and Dad are mortals." The hat laughed. "I mean your real family. You should remember your mum. It's only been eleven years."

"I have know idea what you mean." "Of course you do. You have been seeing her in those visions of yours, have you not." James remained silent. "No matter, I know you have. Time to get to your sorting." "Let's see. You have traits that would have you do well in all the houses. But where to put you ? You are very cunning, intelligent, pure through and through, loyal, but it is your bravery and how head strong you are that shines brightest. So I see no other choice but to put you in GRIFFINDOR !"

The Griffindor table cheered and clapped. Jace glumly took off the hat and walked over to his table with a frown on his face.

Jace took a seat at the end of the table and moments later everyone stood up to head off to bed. He knew he should probably be following the prefects to the dorms but found he couldn't, so instead he trailed the boy everyone had been whispering about.

Neville came running at Harry while telling him the password. Jace concealed to the side walked in behind them.

Jace didn't conceal his anger he grabbed Seamus by the collar of his shirt and slammed him up against a wall. Everyone was looking on in shock. "Bloody hell, mate." said Seamus. "I should be asking you the same thing," replied Jace. "Now, I want you to bloody shut up about this cause If I were you I wouldn't want a repeat." "Is that a threat ?" Seamus looked frightened. "No its a promise." Jace smiled. Jace let go of Seamus and he crumbled to the floor and ran back over to his things. Jace still had a smile on his face as he turned to the rest of the students. "You better be careful what you whisper about, you wouldn't want me to enter your dreams. I'll make all your lives a living nightmare. Trust me you won't want your dreams to become reality. No one will," Jace said mysteriously. Jace glanced down at his watch. "It's just about my bed time, but don't you worry I'm sure we'll be seeing each other in the morning. Good night." Jace stalked off to his bed and fell asleep as his head hit the pillow.


	3. Chapter 3 Classes

Chapter 3-Classes

Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor table. The whispering continued. A scared first year came up to the trio and whispered something in Ron's ear. A brilliant smile lit up Ron's face. The first year scurried off to the end of the table.

"What is it, Ron?" whispered Hermione. Ron turned to Harry with the smile still on his face. "This is bloody brilliant," "Do you remember the American?"

Harry nodded his head. "What about?"

Ron looked around to make sure no one was listening in. "After you went to bed last night, he picked Seamus up by the collar of his shirt and slammed him up against a wall. Basically he told Seamus to bloody leave you alone, or there would be hell to pay. Seamus asked him if that was a threat, and the American was smiling and he said,"No, its a promise." . Then he dropped Seamus to the floor, who then ran off. He wasn't even done after that. Then he turns to the whole common room and says,"You better be careful what you whisper about, you wouldn't want me to enter your dreams. I'll make all your lives a living nightmare. Trust me you won't want your dreams to become reality. No one will," And then he looks down at his watch and says, "It's just about my bedtime, but don't you worry I'm sure we'll be seeing each other in the morning. Good night." And then he went to bed. So now everyone's scared of him, they think he's like your body guard or something. So now everyone's whispering about him.

Harry didn't know how to respond to that, while Hermione looked horrified. "And no one's said anything, reported this to a prefect, or anything." Ron snorted. "And face his wrath. The only person that actually dared to talk to him was Seamus, and look what happened to him."

Everyone turned around to look at the entrance to the Great Hall, Harry, Ron, and Hermione turned around in their seat to see what everyone was looking at. And there shining in all his glory, was the American with a cocky grin on his face. He winked to a few of the girls that were staring at him, they turned around in their seats as fast as they could.

He started walking towards the golden trio, all the student's eyes were on the American, and as he walked their eyes followed, until they were on the golden trio. He slipped in next to Hermione. "Mind if I sit here," No one had a chance to speak. "Won't matter, I'm gonna sit here anyway." Suddenly he turned away from the trio and centered himself so the rest of the students could see him, he sent them an icy cold glare that could chill you to the bone, and turned around to face the trio with a smile on his face. The rest of the student population had returned to what they were doing.

The trio was surprised that the American had decided to sit down next them, for once Hermione didn't have anything to say. Finally Hermione spoke up, "James." Hermione didn't get any further than that, and then James scowled. "It's Jace." Before anyone could respond Professor McGonagall came around passing out schedules.

Jace looked at his schedule, his eyes filled with disgust as he found his last class, Defense Against the Dark Arts with that stupid little toad, and its only Monday. It seemed as though Ron was thinking around the same lines. He tried to tune out Ron's twin brothers that is until he realized what good friends they could be. With the twin's inventions and his genius mind it would be an interesting year.

"You coming, mate?" Jace was so lost in his thoughts, that he didn't realize that everyone had gotten up to head to their classes. Jace rushed to catch up with the trio. And according to his schedule followed them off to History of Magic.

I never knew a magic school could have such a boring class, and apparently his classmates agreed. The class was taught by the most boring ghost in history. I've met a lot of ghosts and none of them were really boring, most of them were really quite annoying, always complaining about being dead. If you ask me is just a waste of time, your dead there's nothing you can do about it, so just get over it already.

But, I being the good student that I was took notes during the entire class, which is practically impossible with his droning voice, it could easily put you to sleep, which it did to most students. There were also Harry and Ron who were playing hang man instead of taking notes. Hermione and I were the only one's who were taking notes, which I think is quite impressive. Usually I'm the student that's slacking off, or who doesn't bother to study for a test, since I always knew something before we ever started going over on it in class.

Jace snickered to himself as he followed the trio, and heard Hermione scolding them for not taking notes, they really are a riot. Jace smiled to himself as he listened to Hermione and Ron's bickering. He shook his head, those two are too thick to even see it.

Jace glared at Ron after the encounter with Cho Chang, he actually thought about decking him right there and then. Who cares so much about a stupid sport that they'd freak out on someone like that.

The bell rang but Ron and Hermione were bickering too loudly to hear it. Harry announced the bell had rung and the four of them walked to Snape's dungeon, the whole time Ron and Hermione were bickering, it was getting quite annoying now, he wondered if he'd get in trouble for using a silencing spell on the two of them.

Jace eagerly stepped in to the classroom, potions was one of his favorite subjects. The cold and icy tone of the room didn't bother, quite the opposite really, it was the perfect place to brew potions, a cool open environment, it was brilliant.

He spaced out during most of Snape's speech, yet caught every word. He was astonished, an hour and a half, at his advanced potions class at magic school during the summer they'd only given you a half an hour to complete the potion.

Jace grabbed his ingredients from the cupboard and with a quick glance at the blackboard he started making his potion.

"A light silver vapor should now be rising from your potion," called Snape, with ten minutes left to go.

Jace glanced down at his potion, everything was perfect, and then he looked over at the rest of his house's potions and winced. Harry's cauldron was issuing copious amounts of dark gray steam, he had probably forgotten to add the hellebore. That was an easy fix.

Jace's eyes glared at Snape's back after he vanished Harry's potion. How is someone supposed to learn if you don't even tell them how to fix their mistakes.

Jace filled a flagon of his potion, placed it on Snape's desk, and then stormed out of the classroom. In his fury he stormed in to the great hall, and then his stomach clenched and the thought of even trying to eat made him sick. He ran out of there as fast as he could.

Jace spent a good ten minutes running around the castle trying to find the classroom. When he finally did he found Harry sitting alone under a trap door at the top of North Tower. I guess Harry wasn't the only one who couldn't eat. He sat down next to Harry resting his head against a wall and felt images appear in his mind, it appeared his visions weren't just showing up as dreams anymore.

"_Jace walked down an endless corridor, when finally the door comes in to view. Jace reaches out to grab the handle. The images changed. Jace is standing in what appears to be heaven, clouds surround him. An old man in gold colored robes approaches. "It's time," "It is time to wake up, young Andrew."_

Jace opened his eyes. He found Ron kneeling by his side, he had been shaking him. Jace took in his surroundings and walked over to the classroom. "It's about time, you woke up. You know you sleep like a bloody dead person."

Jace smiled. These visions really were taking a toll on him, visions during the day now, it was frigging crazy. To think it was only around his birthday when things used to get bad, and its happening here too. Stupid school, it screws everything up.

The divination teacher was crazy. After reading, we had to partner up with someone and try to interpret each others dreams. Partnered up with Hermione, while she was telling me about what was probably a very normal dream, I was thinking about how strange my dreams had been lately, even for me. I mean who dreams about an endless corridor only to finally find the door and be transported to another dream before I can even open up the door. Then there's the dream where a shadowed figure sends a stream of green light at me. Not to mention when I was younger I used to dream about blood, fire, and screaming, lots of it. I never really saw any people, or buildings, but those three elements used to plague my dream space.

A dream journal, great. If anyone ever read my dream journal, I might be sent to a psych ward. And a whole month, I might go through too much paper for that. And plus, hurting trees like that is bad.

I entered the toad's classroom and wondered if she'd give me detention if I threw up all over her pink cardigan, It couldn't get any uglier anyways, could it.

Jace copied down the course aims, then looked back up with a furious expression on his face. His first DADA class, and they weren't even going to be learning any defensive spells. Before he could speak up Hermione did. Of course when the old hag finally decided to acknowledge her.

Jace had his attention on his book while everyone else was asking the toad questions and firing accusations her way. He chuckled to himself, this would be interesting.

It sure got interesting when Harry lost his temper, ah anger what a beautiful thing. Although, if Potter didn't do enough damage, then he could take over. Umbitch would be in for a surprise.

Harry stalked out of the classroom with Umbitch's note in hand, and he couldn't help himself. He leaned all the way back in his chair and started clapping like a maniac. "Wow. I have gotta say it's amazing. I never knew the minister of magic was such an idiot, and feeding all his employees the same crap. Voldemort's not back. I mean come on, people die in grave yards all the time, its like an everyday thing. I mean hello, if there's good there has to be evil, or have you never heard of the cosmic balance."

All the students looked on in shock. Umbitch stared me straight in the eyes. "Your name." I smiled back at her. "Oh I'm being so rude, I can't believe I didn't introduce myself. It's Jace." She sent me a sickly sweet smile. "Surname." I smirked cockily. "My bad. It's Warren." Umbitch looked frightened before she regained her composure. "Nevertheless Mr. Warren. Come up here please." I slung my bag over my shoulder and stalked over to her. I took the slip from her and smiled brightly. I went for the door, and said over my shoulder. "I'll be seeing you, Professor." I stormed out of the classroom.

I entered Professor McGonagall's office just as Harry was leaving. To say the least, she wasn't impressed I had gotten detention with Dolores on my first day of classes. I forgot to ask her if her face was fixed with a permanent scowl.

Jace looked down at his snail and smiled. "I think I'll call you Fred." McGonagall came up to Jace with a scowl on her face and told him to vanish his snail. Jace nodded his head and waved his hand toward the snail, which vanished in to thin air. McGonagall was still frowning. Jace stared defiantly up at the Professor. "I vanished poor, Freddy, just as you asked, what more did you want from me." McGonagall glared at him. "Bring the snail back, and vanish it correctly." McGonagall walked away. Jace sighed, he waved his hand and Freddy reappeared on the table. Jace took his wand out of his pocket, he succeeded in casting the vanishing spell on the first try.

"Well, they were right, weren't they?" said Hermione impatiently.

"There weren't any such things as the Blibbering Humdinger or the Crumple-Horned Snorkack."

Jace slung an arm around Luna. "Actually, their quite real, poor misunderstood creatures. Unfortunately their extinct, sorry, Luna." He turned to Hermione. "You could check it out, if you'd like."

Luna smiled brightly up at Jace before skipping away, Hermione sent Jace a withering look. Jace walked in to Herbology.

Seriously, is there a class in this god forsaken school that doesn't have a teacher lecturing about O.W.L.s. The entire class. And I'm not even going to start on the homework, fifth year is frigging ridiculous.

After Herbology Jace rushed off to the Great Hall to have his dinner. He was frigging starving, and on the top of that he had detention with Umbitch at five o'clock, like this day could get any worse.

Jace was running down the halls, if he didn't hurry he'd be late for detention, not that he'd be complaining but he was pretty sure Umbitch wouldn't be happy with him if he skipped. Not like he cared, but he really didn't need anymore enemies at the moment.

Jace swung the door open just a few moments after Harry had entered the Umbitch's lair. With a cool expression on his face he took the quill from her hand and took a seat beside Harry. Professor Umbridge walked over to Jace's desk. "I want you to write, I will not interrupt class." Harry asked her how many times we would have to write our lines. "Oh, as long as it takes for the message to sink in," said Umbridge sweetly. "Off you go."

Jace wrote, _"I will not interrupt class."_ The line appeared on the parchment in blood. Jace glared as he read the message across his hand. Jace winked at Harry. Jace went back to his lines with no emotion on his face.

Jace glared at Umbridge when she roughly grabbed his hand, and then he winced as an onslaught of visions attacked his brain.

"_Umbridge and Jace face to face, and then she let loose the killing curse on him."_ Jace came back to reality.

"Well, well, that will have to do for now. I'll be seeing you tomorrow, same time. Jace roughly took his hand out of her grip. Jace grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him out of the classroom.

Jace didn't let go of Harry's arm until they were far enough away from Umbridge's office. Jace shoved Harry against a wall. Harry looked bewildered. "What was that for?" "Just making sure we were far enough from the bitch's office, couldn't have her listening in on our conversation." Harry nodded his head in understanding. "Your not gonna run off to Ron and Hermione about this are you?" Harry shook his head. "Good. Good, Dumbledore either?" Harry shot Jace an incredulous look. Jace smirked. "Good. Its not like it would help us any. Dumbledork can't do a thing. Its all up to us. Everything is about to get interesting, you up for the challenge." "Because if you are, I've got an idea. It will be risky, and Umbitch will try and stop us at every turn. But with Umbitch at its helm were going to need an army." Harry looked confused. "I propose the two of us at the head bring students together and teach them really how to defend themselves in the real world. You could teach the spells, and I could teach them the potions. It will all be voluntary of course, but you'd be surprised how many of them are willing to learn. The two of us come from different circles of magic, and with us as leaders, we'd be unstoppable. We'd make a damn good team. Think about." Harry nodded his head. "I will."

Harry and Jace went off in different directions both of them ending up at the Gryffindor common room. Jace climbed up the steps to the boy's dorm, and smiled to himself. "You better be ready, Toady, because when its time you'll be seeing the real explosion." Jace disappeared in to the boy's dorm.

The rest of the week continued on like that Harry and Jace went to detention at five o'clock and eventually the words didn't heal across their hands. It wasn't long before Ron and Hermione found out about Harry's hand, but as for Jace, it wasn't like he had any real friends, just allies. He didn't have any siblings to worry over him, or even get mad at him, he was all alone. It had been like this his whole life, he didn't even have parents that hugged him when he came home. His whole life all he did was train, study, and work hard. Studying every text book that was thrust in to his face and practicing his powers with no breaks. And when he wasn't doing that, during the summer he'd take advanced classes at magic school where he would work his butt off. He couldn't take a break because he had to be ready, he was the chosen one, the prophecy boy, the guardian, and the protector. There was no time to rest. He had to be ready, so when the end came he would save this world, and bring it to victory. After all he was earth's savior.


	4. Chapter 4 Dear James

Chapter 4- Dear James

Dreams plagued Jace as they often did on nights, he never did have a dreamless sleep.

"_Jace was falling from the sky. The clear blue sky streamed past him as the ground surged forward. The wind ripped through his lungs, he tried to scream and a deafening screech echoed around him. Suddenly he was falling faster and harder, the ground was getting closer and closer."_

Jace shot forward in bed, sweat dripping from his forehead, panting heavily. He clambered out of bed, grabbed a change of clothes, and headed off to wash up.

Jace stepped out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist and stepped up to the mirror. He almost stepped away when he saw his reflection, standing in the mirror was a stranger. A shadow of the person he once was stared back at him, crying for help. He spoke no words, but said a thousand with his hollowed out eyes and sunken face. He gathered up his clothes and hurried out of there as fast as he could.

Dressed all in black and wandering the corridors was Jace. Never to be seen, hiding in the shadows.

That's when he found Harry sitting down in the common room by the fire, writing a letter. It must have been pretty important, judging by how frustrated he looked.

He understood him, Harry. Frustrated all the time, angry, pissed off. Seems like your mad at the whole world, don't know how to control it. I used to be like that, always mad, not knowing how to fix it, not knowing what caused it, but deep down you knew it was all your fault, you were the one to blame, you were the real monster. I learned to control it, to ignore the feelings, and just move on with my life.

Sliding slowly through the corridors was Jace, the last to enter the great hall. He took a seat down at the Gryffindor table.

The owl post came and to Jace's surprise and anger, a letter was dropped in to his bowl of Frosted Flakes. "Okay, who's ruddy owl dropped their letter in to my cereal." Jace fished a blue envelope out of his bowl of cereal. Everyone looked over at Jace with wide eyes. Jace rolled his eyes and tore open the envelope. The letter fell out.

Dear James, or Jace, or whatever your calling yourself now.

I know its been a long time, and I'm sorry, but this couldn't wait.

Things are getting weird again, like you said they would.

Are things changing in England, too. Its getting really strange here.

He's been quiet, too quiet for him. Its like he's planning something, something big.

The team doesn't know what to do. We're trying our best, but its not the same without you.

He hasn't been moving, hasn't tortured, hasn't killed. Its like he's hiding, and we don't know what for.

You're in charge, you always have been, it was your birth right. Now tell us what to do.

I love you.

Sincerely, Riley.

Jace looked up from the letter with a smile on his face. "Well, I guess its for me." Jace folded up the letter and slipped it In his pocket, he waved his hand, and his bowl of cereal disappeared. Jace got up from his seat, and exited the great hall.

Jace sat down in the library with a stack of books around him. He was reading about fifteen different books at once, taking notes, and then referring back to the books.

After hours of taking notes and reading from the books Jace sent them back to their rightful places, telekinetically. He then wandered over to the restricted section. He stayed there for a few minutes, obviously looking for something. When he couldn't find it he left the library with his notebook In hand, looking thoroughly annoyed.


End file.
